OS: I'm not strong enough
by Niennaju
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 6. Un OS qui met en scène les pensées de Brennan au début de cette saison 6...


Voilà, il est 3:33 du matin, et je viens de mettre le point final à cet OS. C'est en fait un "song-OS", basé sur la chanson _Not Strong Enough_ de Apocalyptica. Mes insomnies m'ont rattrapées, et cette chanson est tellement "eux" que j'ai pris le crayon, autant pour m'occuper en attendant le sommeil que parce que c'est généralement à des heures pas possibles de la nuit que j'ai de l'inspiration^^ en espérant que mes divagations insomniaques vous plaisent... j'ai également intégré le texte de la chanson à l'OS.

**SPOILERS SAISON 6**

* * *

Not strong enough

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
Can't run from you  
I'd just run back to you  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame  
You say my name  
But it's not the same  
You look in my eyes  
I'm stripped of my pirde  
And my soul surrender  
And you bring my heart to its knees_

C'est le soir et je pleure. Je pleure à cause de toi, de moi, de nous. Il y a presque un an, tu as essayé de parier sur notre avenir, et je me suis affolée. J'ai essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous, mais ce n'étais pas la solution: je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma vie, et même maintenant que nous sommes réunis, tu es loin de moi, et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je suis revenue, aveuglément, comme un papillon est attiré par une flamme. je t'ai retrouvé sur ces marches. je t'ai vu, je t'ai souri, j'étais prête à mettre mon âme à nu devant toi, car tu as mis mon coeur à genoux. Mais tu as prononcé ce mot, ce surnom que j'ai appris à aimer quand il venait de toi, parce que tu me l'as donné. "Bones". Et, dans ce simple mot, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent d'autrefois. Évidemment. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire que tu m'attendrais comme je t'ai attendu...

_And it's killing me when you're away  
And I wanna leave  
And I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

Dès que tu as prononcé son nom, "Hannah", et montré sa photo, j'ai voulu repartir pour oublier ma peine. Mais je suis restée. Mon monde est à l'envers, je suis tellement confuse, et toi... C'est une douleur quotidienne, presque ordinaire à présent, mais je ne peux choisir entre la douceur du départ et la douleur de te voir. C'est complètement irrationnel, et je sais que, malgré tous mes efforts, mon coeur va outrepasser mon esprit et gagner la bataille en moi. Je ne veux plus te quitter, même si j'en souffre...

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
What can I do  
I would die without you  
In your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
'cause you bring my heart to its knees_

Non, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner, car je suis morte un peu chaque jour que j'ai passé loin de toi, et aujourd'hui, la souffrance que tu m'infliges est la preuve que je suis vivante, que je ne suis pas morte loin de toi... Tu m'as ouverte au monde, en ta présence je n'ai pas honte d'ouvrir mon coeur. Je ne suis pas à blâmer pour ce que je suis devenue, car tu as mis mon coeur à genoux devant toi...

_And it's killing me when you're away  
And I wanna leave  
And I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

There's nothing I can do  
My heart is chained to you  
And I can't get free  
Look what this love done to me

Et maintenant, je te hurle mon amour en face, je ne puis rien faire d'autre, je ne peux pas tourner la page comme toi, car mon coeur, mon âme et mon être te sont enchaînés. Et tant que tu n'auras pas brisé ces chaînes, je ne pourrais pas être libre, et je serais condamnée à souffrir en silence. Regarde donc ce que cet amour a fait de moi!

_And it's killing me when you're away  
And I wanna leave  
And I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

C'est pourquoi je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, reviens moi, Seeley Booth, car je ne peux vivre sans toi, ni même loin de toi. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais pour les 30, 40, 50 prochaines décennies si tu es prêt à nous accorder une seconde chance.


End file.
